Harry Potter and the Ancestors of Hogwats
by Goku Power Potter
Summary: Harry is a heir of Hogwarts.


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Ancestor's of Power  
This fanfic is currently being written by Binal Patel, I am also known as Goku Power Potter.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Note: I am going to use some of the ideas in Harry Potter and the Heir's of Hogwarts. But I am not copying it. There will be different characters, different events, and a different story line. For those who are wondering I will continue Harry Potter and Merlin's Heir. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things you think are not Harry Potter stuff. I only own all enhanced spells, magnified spells, and new spells. Now sit back, get popcorn, and enjoy! Please review his fanfic. Remember, I'm a ten year old kid so please do not put any curse words i your reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Chapter 1: The Attack  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Harry stared out of the small window with excitement. Hedwig was flying to him with a hug owl following it. Hedwig had a letter and the huge owl was carrying at least ten gifts. Harry opened the window just in time or the owls would have crashed into it. Hedwig glided in for a perfect landing on the table. The other owl however was stuck in the window. Harry pulled on it's head while Hedwig poked it's back. After a second the owl burst in with a great burst of wind that made Harry's hair stand up. After he cleaned up he decided to open Hedwig's letter first. The letter magically read in Sirius's voice:  
_  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you are doing well. If I know you are still blaming yourself for the death of Cedric and Voldemort's return. You did not know what was going to happen. You rather did a brave deed. You too his body back with you even when you knew you could have been killed. I am know at the Weasly's house. Professor Dumbledore has allowed you to come here. We decided to mail all the presents together. I hope to see you soon.  
Sincerely,  
Sirius   
  
_ Harry looked up from the letter and looked at the huge owl. He opened the first one which was a Phoenix Protector Diamond Necklace. It was special kind of necklace all of the agents of the Order of the Phoenix used. It deflects minor curses and spells back to the opponent. It was also a port key that transported the person to Professor Dumbledore's office if the person said a special word. He opened the second nearest one which revealed itself to be a gift from Ron. It was a magical wrist watch that had six hands. The hands were labeled Snuffles, Moony, Ron, Hermoine, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked at the position of each of the hands. The hand labeled Snuffles was pointing to Traveling. The hand labeled Moony was pointing to Traveling. The hand labeled Ron was pointing to Home. The and labeled Hermoine was pointing to Home. The hand labeled Harry was slowly going from Home to Terrible danger. Harry quickly and swiftly packed all his presents into his trunk.   
  
He was just about to take out his fire Bolt to escape when he saw that his labeled hand had made it to the Terrible Danger mark. Suddenly the door burst open sending splinters flying everywhere. Harry expected Death Eaters to swarm in. But instead two humongous dragons crashed into the scene. Harry looked at the dragons with growing fear that chilled his bones. Harry suddenly felt a window behind him. He took a deep breath and jumped out of it just as two infernos of black fire blasted at him. Harry straitened his boy so he would land on his legs when he hit the ground. He landed on his feet slightly shocked.   
  
He was about to run behind a building when the dragons landed in front of him. They had similar expressions of hunger on their faces as they faced him. The dragons took in a huge breath as they prepared to let loose wide blast so Harry couldn't dodge it. They let loose he humbugs blast that radiated power as if it was a living thing. Everything near the blast either burned or melted. Harry stared at the blast in calmness, he would finally be with his parents. that was when destiny decided to pull a few strings. Harry suddenly saw his mom's and dad's faces in his necklace.   
  
Harry was prepared for bone melting pain. He was suprised when he never felt it. He opened his eyes to find that the flames weren't hurting him. he then saw six faces appear from the necklace. He recognized the faces as Merlin, Godric, James, Lily, Hugglepuff, and Ravenclaw. "It is time for you to get your power", said all of the faces in unison. Then the founders and Merlin crashed into Harry. Harry screamed in pain as power ripped through every partical of his body. He let it loose in a huge explosion the almost killed the dragons. Harry then fainted with a smile on his face  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Everyone, look at the clock!", shouted Ron. "Ron I know we are late but that is no reason to scream", said Mrs.Weasly as she turned around. When she looked at the clock she dropped her cup of coffe. The hand labeled Harry was pointing to Terible Danger. Two minutes later a ministry car appared. The Weasly family piled into it and sped away way over the speed limit.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the Weasly's pull up. They jumped out of the car. Harry suddenly stood up. He held up his arms and closed his eyes. "Harry, what are-", said Ron as he stopped talking in shock. Harry summoned Merlin's main element. Fire. He summoned the power of a super nova and re-energized his body. But he then fainted agian as he realized what he did.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw he was in the Weasly's. "Mooooooooommmmm, he's awake", yelled Ron who had been reading a comic. At those few words the whole family almost burst into the room. They almost burst into the room because they were stuck in the doorway. "Let me handle this", said Harry. He got up and slipped through a small gap that was left. He took some cups that had an Unmeltable Spell on them and glued them to each of the Weasly's feet. He then took some gunpowder out of Mr. Weasly's muggle items collection. He placed it in the cups. He then took some thread and glued them onto the cups. He lit each of the threads and covered his ears. After a second the Weasly's were blasted out.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Note: Please review.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
